kindafunnyvidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The GameOverGreggy Show
"This is the GameOverGreggy show. Each and every week, four, sometimes five, best friends gather around *this* table, each bringing a random topic of discussion for your amusement." The GameOverGreggy Show is an audio/video podcast and the flagship show of Kinda Funny. The podcast debuted on December 9, 2013 on Kinda Funny's Youtube channel. The podcast is named and hosted by Greg Miller. The podcast is, according to Colin Moriarty, an extension of A Conversation with Colin by including Tim and Nick into the conversation. This led to the decision to cancel A Conversation with Colin, placing the production of the final season of the show as one of the milestone in Kinda Funny's Patreon. This decision has since been reversed due to fan feedback. The first episode of the podcast was the first time Tim Gettys and Nick Scarpino officially appeared on camera. Previously, both of them could be heard talking behind the camera on A Conversation with Colin. Production Initially, the audio version of each episode of The GameOverGreggy Show is available for purchase on BandCamp on Friday of the recording week and the full video of the episode can be viewed for free the following Monday on Youtube. Needless to say, the podcast undergoes several changes throughout the production. The first of the changes implemented to the show is breaking out each topic of an episode and posting them every weekday, without the full video version of the episode. This contributed to the missing full video version of 13th episode of the podcast. Some of the feedback of the aforementioned episode noted that the flow of the episode is somewhat broken by the repeated introduction of each segments. The following episode of the podcast, the 14th episode, Greg explained that the podcast is still evolving and all fan feedback is welcomed and considered. The aforementioned 14th episode started the current video schedule of weekdays posting of topic breakouts, culminating to the full video version of the episode posted on following Friday of the recording week. The early video version, alongside the audio version, of each episode was made available with the launch of the Kinda Funny's Patreon on September 15, 2014, starting from the 41st episode. The launch of the Kinda Funny's Patreon also contributed to the creation of exclusive monthly episodes, available to Patreon supporters. The episode guide of the Patreon-only The GameOverGreggy Show is not created to maintain the exclusivity of the episodes. The audio version of the podcast was made available on iTunes regularly starting from the 57th episode, along with all the previous episodes. The 57th episode is also notable for its first topic breakout, gaining the most viewers on Youtube for the podcast, because the video explained the departure of the Kinda Funny crew from IGN. As of May 16, 2015 (Kinda Funny Live), 76 episodes of The GameOverGreggy Show have been uploaded. It is currently in the second year of production. There are 5 unnumbered episodes, noted as #sp(number) in the episode guide. These are live episodes of the podcast in multiple convention, excluding the Kevin Smith-guested episode and Kinda Funny Live edition of the podcast. Title Cards The title cards for The GameOverGreggy Show had changed two times as of May 16, 2015. The first title card is a fade-in word art syncing with a note for each word. This title card is retired. The second title card is the animated word art falling in place syncing with the similar note from the first title card. This title card is still in use to end the topic breakouts. The third title card is a pixel-art montage introducing the crew with scenes related to each member of the crew. The art was made by Pandamusk and the music was composed by Tonedeff. This title card is the current intro of The GameOverGreggy Show with the full version opening the full episodes and a shortened version opening the topic breakouts. Special Guests The podcast would include special guests as the fifth best friend into the mix, sometimes to fill missing members of the podcast. Occasionally, the guest had to leave the podcast because of time constraints, making their appearance only in one or two segments of the podcast. There will be a notable cut in the podcast to provide time for the guest.(Christine Lakin and Troy Baker) One notable guest of the podcast is Luis Menchaca, owing his appearance to his substantial contribution on the Kinda Funny's Patreon. (Note: The order of the guests is in accordance to their first appearance in the podcast. Italicized names are guests on the live version of the podcast. Bolded names are recurring guests. The bracketed numbers indicates the number of the episode.) *Michael Rosenbaum (#9) *David Ballard (#10) *Brian Altano (#12) *Jim Reilly (#13) *''Tim Schafer (#sp1)'' *''Jared Gerritzen (#sp1)'' *Alexis Cozombolidis (#23) *'Daemon Hatfield (#23, #48)' *Kara Eberle (#27) *Aisha Tyler (#28) *Dameon Clarke (#29) *''Barbara Dunkelman'' (#sp2)' *Jeff Gerstmann (#31) *Christine Lakin (#36) *Marty Sliva (#39) *Alfredo Diaz (#42, #69, #sp5)''' *Sean Finnegan (#44) *Veronica Belmont (#45) *Melissa Hutchison (#49) *Mike Aransky (#52) *Dave Fennoy (#56) *Kevin Smith (#sp3) *Troy Baker (#59) *Luis Menchaca - Patreon supporter (#60) *Felicia Day (#61) *Rob Paulsen (#62) *Gary Whitta (#63) *Harley Morenstein (#66) *Ramon Narvaez (#67) *Adam Sessler (#68) *Anthony Carboni (#71) *Lorne Lanning (#72) *James Schuler (#78) Episode Guide (Note: The order of the personalities in the topic list is in accordance to the first episode. Highlighted titles are linked to the video version of the topics and full episodes. The table should be scrollable. If it isn't, please refresh the page.) Category:Kinda Funny Shows Category:Pre-2015 Lineup